


Interlude: Morning Glory

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: The Birthday Chronicles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a really good morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Morning Glory

_ Morning Glory: _

__ Noun, (informal, slang)   
Definition: An involuntary erection present upon waking.   
  


  
Mick woke up slowly.   
  
His mind was awake before his body; he could hear Len and Barry breathing softly around him, and feel the slight warmth of the sun coming in through the blinds, as well as the arms and legs tangled into his own.   
  
As far as domesticity went, Mick didn't really care much either way, but he had to admit: this was pretty nice.   
  
He could lay there forever, just listening to his lovers breathe.   
  
When Mick's body began to wake up as well, he began to realize that, like many mornings, his dick was rock hard. Hm, must have been some nice dreams. With a smile to himself, Mick opened his eyes and looked around to see where he had the others.   
  
Len was just on Mick's left; Lens arms were hidden under the covers but Mick was sure he could recognize the muscled limbs wrapped around his own left arm.   
  
Barry, on the other hand, was pretty much lying on top of them both. His arms and legs were thrown over them and his face buried in Lens neck.   
  
Mick didn't mind it. In fact, he thought it was kind of endearing.   
  
Though, when he attempted to move his left arm, the one Len was clinging to, and he brushed by another hard cock…well, most thoughts were gone from Mick's mind.   
  
And it was the day after Len's birthday. He deserved a nice wake-up call, Mick thought with a sleepy smile.   
  
Mick stuffed his right index and middle finger in his own mouth, quickly wetting them up. Once they were sufficiently 'lubed', Mick slid his hand back under the covers. His thumb ran down along Len's cock and over his balls, then his index finger found Lens hole between his slightly spread legs.   
  
The sleeping criminal was roused by the sensation; he made a sleepdrunk sound and opened his eyes ever so slightly.   
  
"What're you doing?" Len asked hoarsely, voice tired from a night of disuse.   
  
Mick pressed a kiss to Lens lips, humming softly into it. "Jus' wishin’ you good mornin’." he muttered then. "'S okay?"   
  
Len returned the kiss, and answered the question by allowing Micks tongue to find its way into Lens mouth. Len moaned into Mick when the arsonists spit-slick finger entered him.   
  
Barry began to stir. It appeared as if, despite just waking up, he was catching on to what was happening. Mick felt Lens cheeks being spread open for him.   
  
"Morning." Barry said, he too quite hoarse.   
  
Len smiled as he pulled away from Mick, turning his head to instead find Barry. The kiss was slow and sloppy. It didn't matter; it was early and it was good enough.   
  
Len let out a surprised yelp when Mick suddenly pulled the finger out of him and grabbed him by the hips. Mick moved Len, laying him on his side instead.   
  
He keened softly when Mick's cock slid against his hip, and Barry's hands were teasing around Lens dick.   
  
Mick snatched up the bottle of lube from his bedside table, pouring a decent amount into his hand. He got as much of it as he could onto his cock, leading himself into Len.   
  
Len moaned tiredly, allowing Mick to spread his legs for him to give Barry some access as well. Barry caught on quickly. The speedster shuffled closer, and rolled his hips against Lens.   
  
Just like the kiss had been, the sex was tired and a little sloppy.   
  
Mick didn't have an exact rhythm or method, solely moving in and out of Len in whatever way felt best. Whatever way made Len moan with his sleepy voice.   
  
Barry didn't have a plan either really; Len moved with Mick, so Barry simply fell in line with that.   
  
It was quite nice though.   
  
The tired sighs of pleasure, and the only half-woken bodies working perfectly together.   
  
Mick choked out a muted swear into Len's neck as he came, the feeling of his stuttering ruts making Len groan as well. The arsonist lay his arm over Len and easily found his and the speedsters cocks. The two both moaned when Mick wrapped his large hand around them. A few uncoordinated strokes was all it took before they too came with quiet curses.   
  
Their breaths were heavy, all of them.   
  
They lay like that for a while, none of them were quite sure how long, just enjoying the afterglow; the warm feeling roiling in their guts and spinning their heads around.    
  
Barry was first to pull away and stumbled out of bed.   
  
"Who’s up for pancakes?" he asked with a wide smile.


End file.
